rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
TranquilHearts
Tranquil Hearts is the first of four projects to be developed by Back2Basics Studios and uses the RPG Maker 2000 engine. It features a playable cast of four characters, a unique Skillset ability system and an Atlas feature to help players track and complete all the extra content in the game. Story Llanie Saxxen and her younger brother Keros lost their parents six years ago in a tragic accident and the only memento they have of them is an annotated atlas documenting their journey with each other in the years up until their death. The siblings decide to journey to these places in an attempt to relive their experiences and eventually end up in the remarkably beautiful natural landmark known as The Hills in north-western Onellei. Tragedy strikes however when Keros runs off on his own and Llanie and her tiger companion Kerowyn find him at the foot of a great waterfall in a bloody heap. Before Llanie can assertain what has taken place a large monster bursts out from behind the falls and attacks - easily overcoming them with its immense powers. Llanie falls unconscious and envisions a strange island off the coast and Keros' voice calls out to her softly. When she comes to her brother's body is nowhere to be found and neither is the monster. She returns home in grieving over her brother and deeply puzzled by these occurences when she overhears a conversation between the elder of her town and a royal guard regarding her and Keros' childhood scholar Macke being exiled from the kingdom and sent to a small island off the Eastland coast. Realising the island is none other then the one from her dream - Llanie and Kerowyn head there in order to find Macke and investigate. Playable Characters Llanie Saxxen When there is no sign of her brother's body after she regains consciousness; Llanie is haunted evermore by what happened in The Hills and the vision of the island that followed the incident. When she is told her scholar as a child, Macke, has been exiled by royal Onelleisian order to an island off the coast - Llanie realises this is the very same island and she and Kerowyn head there to investigate. Equipment Weapon Preference: Daggers (Blacksmithing) Armour 1 Preference: Shields (Blacksmithing) Armour 2 Preference: Mail (Blacksmithing) Abilities The following are a small sample of 6 abilities taken from a total ability pool of 21. Weapon Toss : Costs 1 AC :: Llanie throws her weapon at the foe causing ranged damage instead of melee damage. Wounding Strike : Costs 2 AC :: Llanie strikes the enemy and wounds them causing melee damage and to Bleed for 3 turns. Endurance : Costs 3 AC :: Llanie instantly regains 10% of her health. Can only be used while suffering from Bleed or Poison. These afflictions are also removed. Decisiveness : Costs 4 AC :: Llanie observes all enemies on the battlefield and attempts to instantly dispatch any foe in critical health. Does not work on Boss enemies. Vengeance : Costs 5 AC (Heroic Ability) :: Llanie is engulfed with vengeful anger and is granted infinite ability charges for 3 turns. Can only be used if a party member has fallen. Can only be used once per battle. Lockpicking : Costs 0 AC (Field Ability) :: Llanie attempts to pick the lock on doors and chests allowing her to open them. Kerowyn Saxxen A mysterious tiger-like creature with shimmering silver fur and strange magical powers, Kerowyn was found as a cub by Llanie and Keros' parents during their journey and he was given to Llanie for her birthday during a brief visit home. The two have grown up together ever since. Despite his inability to speak a language, Kerowyn displays an ability to express complex emotions and high levels of intelligence not unlike a human being. He is overtly protective of Llanie and will do anything to ensure her safety. Equipment Weapon Preference: Claws (Blacksmithing) Armour 1 Preference: Collars (Tailoring) Armour 2 Preference: Harnesses (Blacksmithing) Abilities The following are a small sample of 6 abilities taken from a total ability pool of 21. Prayer : Costs 1 AC :: Kerowyn is granted protection by a mysterious force and he regains 50% of the health he loses this turn on his next one. Light Veil : Costs 2 AC :: Kerowyn enshrouds an ally in light increasing their Guard and increasing immunity to Shadow damage. Silver Wind : Costs 3 AC :: Kerowyn summons a sparkling breeze from the heavens and restores a small ammount of health to all allies. Unity : Costs 4 AC :: Kerowyn establishes a spiritual bond with a random ally causing them both to regenerate health over 3 turns. Salvation : Costs 5 AC (Heroic Ability) :: Kerowyn calls down holy flame from the skies causing Divine damage to all enemies and restoring his health equal to the amount of damage caused. Mediate : Costs 0 AC (Field Ability) :: Kerowyn establishes a link between the worlds of the living and the dead, allowing the party to temporarily converse with ghosts. Orion Almaras The son of Valkyre's current archmage Damascus Almaras, Orion does not share his father's thirst for magical power. Defecting from Valkyre's military and turning against them in an attempt to prevent a war between Valkyre and Onellei - he is marked as traitor by his father and his people and can only hope now to stop the impending war by helping Llanie secure the Heart Fragments before his father does. Equipment Weapon Preference: Orbs (Jewelsmithing) Armour 1 Preference: Hoods (Tailoring) Armour 2 Preference: Tailoring (Tailoring) Specialisation Orion has the option of specialising in a particular element (Fire, Water, Wind or Earth) and altering the power and effects of some of his abilities in return. Abilities The following are a small sample of 6 abilities taken from a total ability pool of 21. Ether Strike : Costs 1 AC :: Orion strikes the enemy with magical energy and destroys 1 ability charge. Rune Energy : Costs 2 AC :: Orion activates a rune imbued with the power of his specialised element and causes damage of that type and an associated affliction to one enemy. :::Fire - causes fire damage and lowers Guard by 50% for 3 turns. :::Water - causes water damage and Freeze for 3 turns (or until physically attacked). :::Wind - causes wind damage and Stun for 1 turn. :::Earth - causes earth damage and Lapse for 3 turns. Dark Pact : Costs 3 AC :: Orion sacrifices 25% of his life and recieves 1 ability charge per turn for anywhere between 1-5 turns. Energy Torrent : Costs 4 AC :: Orion rasps energy from his enemies and deals magical damage based on the pooled ammount of ability charges to all enemies. Attunement : Costs 5 AC (Heroic Ability) :: Orion unleashes the full potential of his specialised element and embodies it physically for 3 turns (or until the battle ends) granting him infinite ability charges and a different Skillset. Can only be used once per battle. Ancient Lore : Costs 0 AC (Field Ability) :: Orion uses his knowledge of ancient texts to translate passages written in other languages into the common tongue. Eskha Samuragi A narubi huntress from a small village on Anubera's northern coast. She meets Llanie and the others when their airship crashes into the Serpentmyst Marshes and they help her rescue two children who had wandered from their homes. When she discovers that Llanie wishes an audience with Queen Icarii of the narubi she offers to help them get to the palace in return. What is inititially a chance meeting turns into an intwined destiny when Eskha and Llanie learn they share a common enemy. Equipment Weapon Preference: Bows (Blacksmithing) Armour 1 Preference: Gloves (Tailoring) Armour 2 Preference: Capes (Tailoring) Chosen Prey Eskha has the ability to select from a range of arrows which target specific types of monsters (Beasts, Humanoids, Plants, Demons, Etherals or Undead) and alters some of her abilities in the process. Abilities The following are a small sample of 6 abilities taken from a total ability pool of 21. Barbed Arrow : Costs 1 AC :: Eskha fires a barbed arrow at an enemy and causes ranged damage. The enemy then sustains further damage the next turn to pull the arrow out. Entrapment : Costs 2 AC :: Eskha sets up a trap and lures an enemy to it disabliing them from attacking for 3 turns. Vigour : Costs 3 AC :: Eskha instantly regains 10% of her health for every enemy of her chosen prey present on the battlefield. Can only be used when under 20% health. Bestial Aid : Costs 4 AC :: Eskha calls upon one of the monsters she is raising at the monster ranch and watches it use their special ability before leaving again. Perfect Aim : Costs 5 AC (Heroic Ability) :: Eskha aims carefully and is granted the Perfect Arrow ability the next turn which is specially effective against any enemy. Arrow Shoot : Costs 0 AC (Field Ability) :: Eskha fires an arrow at a distant switch or target and activates it. The Setting The world that Tranquil Hearts is set in is not given an official name. It is divided into three masses of land which are governed by a respective political power. Onellei Valkyre Anubera Gameplay Features Battle System Skillset System Atlas System Crafting System Release Information Category:Releases (RPG Maker 2000)